Son of a Winchester
by Kauri510
Summary: Prompt. Ben is spending the summer with his dad and uncle. He has always been afraid of snakes and thunder, and this summer he might have to face those fears.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way, or anything else you recognize.**

 **AN: Another prompt from Parimalik.**

* * *

Ben sat on his bed looking out the window to the outside. Today was the beginning of the summer he would be spending with his dad and uncle. He was a little nervous. He loved his dad and uncle and loved spending time with them, but usually his mom was there.

A car horn went off alerting him that his dad and uncle were here. He took a deep breath, grabbed his backpack and went downstairs.

He saw his dad talking with his mom. Sometimes he wished it would be so much easier if they were together again. He missed it when they were all together.

"I know, Lisa." Dean rolled his eyes. "You tell me that every time I take him."

Lisa was getting annoyed with her ex husband. "Yeah, but this is the first time you're taking him for more than a day."

Dean was about to say more, when he spotted Ben coming down the stairs. "Hey, kid. You ready?"

Ben nodded. Dean took his bag from him. He kissed his mom on the cheek and walked out of the door with his dad. He really hoped this would go well.

Dean swung his arm around Ben's shoulder pulling him close. "So, for the whole summer we're going to have some father son uncle bonding time, okay?" Dean said.

Ben couldn't help but feel happy. He's been waiting for this since his mom told him last month. He really loved being around his dad and uncle.

"Okay, Dad."

Dean threw his bag in the trunk of his best girl: a 1967 Chevy Impala. Ben loved the car, and thought it was beautiful. He could understand why his dad loved it.

"Hey, Ben,'' greeted Sam from the passenger seat.

As Ben got in the backseat, Ben smiled. "Hi, Uncle Sam."

Dean got in the driver's side and clapped his hands obviously happy about the summer. "Alright, let's get this bonding started." With that they drove away.

* * *

Everyone is afraid of something. No one person is unafraid. Whether it's a phobia or a full on fear, everyone has one. Some people are afraid of spiders. Some are afraid of clowns like his uncle, or flying like his dad. Ben is no different. He's afraid of a couple of things: thunder and snakes.

It's embarrassing, and it was even more so when he told his mother. Of course she didn't laugh, so he was at least grateful for that. She suggested that he tell his dad and uncle, but Ben quickly declined. His dad and uncle were strong men, and there was a good chance that they would just laugh at him, so Ben was not going to risk it.

Ben was startled awake and saw that they arrived at Bobby's house. He had learned that Bobby was out of town, so he allowed them to stay for the summer. He had met the old man a few times, and what he saw was good. He liked him... sort of.

Sam led the way into the house as Ben came next with Dean taking the rear. As soon as Ben walked in, he stopped frozen in fear. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but snakes. There were big ones, small ones, and even bigger ones.

Dean closed the door, and noticed Ben had stopped. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He tried to follow his son's gaze, but didn't know what the problem was. It couldn't be the snakes. Nevertheless, "You scared of the snakes?"

Ben's heart skipped a beat. There was no way he was going to let his dad learn about his ridiculous fear.

He slowly shook his head. "No, Dad. I'm fine."

Dean wasn't sure if he believed him, but nodded anyway. "Okay, let's go upstairs and unpack your things."

Dean led the way, and Ben followed keeping his gaze on nothing but the back of his dad's head. He tried very hard to ignore the many snakes that he was passing on his way to his room.

* * *

It was had gotten late when they had come to Bobby's, so by the time he was unpacked it was getting dark. He walked quickly downstairs heart pounding from all the snakes he passed. He slowed his pace when his dad and uncle were in sight. He was only here for one day, but with all these snakes around he didn't know if he could last much longer.

He sat on the couch in front of the TV watching his uncle flip through the channels. His dad was coming back in from getting the pizzas they ordered. He set them on the coffee table with some sodas and a six pack.

"So, what are we watching?" he asked popping a can of beer open.

"Don't know. Uncle Sam hasn't picked anything yet," he chuckled. He was starting to relax despite the many snakes that surrounded him. He bit into a pizza and almost choked when he heard his uncle say,

" _Snakes on a Plane_ is on,'' he said settling the remote on the coffee table.

"Ooh and it's where the snakes are killing everyone." Sam and Dean bit into their pizzas. Ben lost all his appetite at this point.

* * *

Ben sighs in relief when the movie was over. He was hoping that one day he could get over his fear of snakes, but after watching that he knew that day was not today.

He's finally able to eat, and he finishes his piece. When he reaches for another he sees that _Anaconda_ had been announced to be on next. He carefully reaches for the remote when he thinks his uncle and dad aren't looking since they were talking to each other; didn't work.

"Ben, leave it. I like this movie,'' Sam says continuing his talk with Dean. Hearing that Ben wants to whimper. _Snakes on a Plane_ was bad, but _Anaconda_ was worse. It may only have one snake but it was so much bigger.

Ben wanted so badly to go to his room and call it a night, but he was too shy to tell them. He knew that if he asked they would want to know why, and Ben wasn't ready to answer. So, he was just going to have to suck it up.

As the movie went on, he didn't realize it had started raining. He liked the rain, but sometimes it led to thunder, and _that_ he didn't like.

Sam looks out the window to the rain. "News said a storm was going to hit."

Ben groaned quietly. _Wow, today must really not be my day._ "Any chance of thunder?" he asked.

Sam smirked, "I hope so."

They all settle down to watch the movie. Dean isn't as blind as his son might think. He may not have thought about it before, but after sitting through the movies, he knew something was going on with his son. He wished Ben would say something, but he had a strong feeling that if he didn't say anything by now he wasn't ready.

Instead of pushing him to tell them what was wrong, he wrapped his arm around Ben and pulled him closer. Normally Ben would push away, since he wasn't a 'baby' anymore.

 _'I'm thirteen Dad, I'm not a baby.'_

But right now, they both knew that he needed it. Dean, being a good father, wasn't going to let his son go through whatever it was that was bothering him alone.

* * *

By the end of the movie, he's a complete wreck. He prayed and prayed that the movie would end soon; it didn't. He prayed that maybe his uncle or dad would want to watch something else; they didn't. He was sort of hoping that the TV would go out; it didn't. So sadly, he had to sit through it, and he was scared to ask his dad if he could go to his room.

Ben was going to go use the restroom, but he froze instantly when he heard thunder. He whimpered loud, but it was drowned out by the rumble of the thunder. _I hate today._

When the thunder struck for the third time, all the power in the house went out. That was the last straw. He didn't care at the moment that he looked and maybe sounded like a baby, because he was too afraid to think about it. Other than the thunder outside, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Ben's crying.

"Ben?" Dean said. "What's wrong?" Dean took out his phone and flashed the light on Ben, and frowned when he saw him huddled on the floor.

"Daddy, I'm scared.'' Dean had only been called 'daddy' a few times since Ben was a child. All those times, Ben was frightened. He knew this was a lot worse because never had Ben ever called him 'daddy' and cried together.

Dean pulled him into his arms and held him close rocking him. Sam knelt next to him. While Dean was whisperig soothing words, Sam asked the million dollar question.

"Ben, what are you scared of?"

It took a moment for Ben's crying to calm down enough for him to be able to speak.

"I'm scared of the snakes, and-" he was cut off when the thunder roared louder. Ben screamed out clutching his dad's shirt tighter.

"And the thunder?'' Dean asked not minding one bit that his shirt was stretching. Ben nodded. He was quiet, but Dean felt the tears seeping through his shirt.

"It's okay, Ben. The storm will pass soon and it'll all be over," Sam said in his natural soothing voice.

"Baby, I need you to stay with Sam, okay?" Dean asked handing him over to Sam.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Ben cried out wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"I need to go find a flashlight. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam grabbed Ben from Dean, and was given his phone to light up the room as much as the phone allowed. He had forgotten his phone in the kitchen.

Sam held onto Ben while they waited for Dean to come back. Sam was about to call out to Dean, because it shouldn't take so long, when he heard a crash and a few swear words. Sam got up and gently put Ben on the couch not letting go of his hand.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked in a voice filled with concern he only ever used with his brother. He felt concern for Ben and other people he cared about, but Dean was different.

"Um... I'm fine, but you might want to keep Ben off the floor."

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. _This can't be good._ "Why? What did you do?" He felt Ben's grip tightened.

"It... uh... seemed that Lucy got out."

Silence.

"Uncle Sam? Who's Lucy?" Ben's voice displayed his obvious fear.

''Lucy is Bobby's favorite snake," Sam slowly explained.

Ben's heart skipped a beat. "What kind of snake?"

"A boa constrictor?"

"Why does that sound terrible?" A few more tears fell down his face. He was starting to really hate Bobby.

"That's because Lucy is a very large snake." Sam was going to say more, but he heard a yelp from beside him, and then a whole body thrown into his arms.

"Uncle Sammy, it touched me!" Ben wrapped his arms and legs around Sam crying once more.

Dean came back in with a flashlight, and shined it at the couch. Lucy was making her way onto the very same spot Ben was just at. Dean gave the flashlight to Sam, and pulling out a second.

"Sam get him to bed, while I put her back."

The night's excitement finally came to an end. More like the excitement concerning the snakes came to an end. The storm was still going on, so Ben made his uncle and dad stay with him until he cried himself to sleep.

Dean closed the door behind them. They looked at each for a moment, and both nodded knowing exactly what to do. They had to help Ben no matter what.

* * *

The next morning, while everyone was busy eating their breakfast, no one mentioned the night before. Ben was all the more glad to not have to talk about it. He didn't want to hear his dad or uncle say that he's weak for being afraid of such silly things.

Breakfast was going great until,

"You know, Ben, there's nothing to ashamed of,'' Sam said sipping his coffee.

"That's right, son. Everyone is scared of something. I-"

Ben stood up not wanting to hear them tell him something just to make him feel better. He didn't want pity.

"I'm going to go play video games." He put his plate in the sink. "Thank you for breakfast Uncle Sam."

Once Ben was out of sight, Dean nodded to Sam who got up and fetched their friend who might be able to help them out. This was going to go either really bad or extremely good.

Ben was in the middle of a fight, when he heard a knock at the door and saw his dad come in. He saw his uncle's large frame behind him. He was about to ask them to go away, when he saw a terrifing thing in his hands. A large snake.

Ben screamed and ran into the closet. He closes the door and cries. He felt like such a baby."Why are you doing this to me?" he yelled out.

Dean and Sam were both amused. Sam sits on the bed still holding onto the snake. Dean makes his way to the closet. As he opens it, he is no longer amused. He hated seeing his son cry and hates it even more that it's because of them Ben was in there.

Dean hates what he's about to do, but he knows he has to. He bends down and scoops his son in his arms, and sits in the closet. _I'm getting too old for this closet._

"Ben, we're not doing anything to you." He holds Ben tighter. "It's okay to be afraid, but I don't want you to let your fears control you. Every snake in this house is not going to harm you. I won't let them."

Dean frowned when he realized his son was too scared to hear what he was saying, so he tried a different tactic.

"Do you see Uncle Sam holding the snake?" Ben looked up and seeing the snake made him want to hide. Instead he quickly turned his attention to his uncle. He was holding the snake like he cared for it. He smiled every time the snake slithered around him. He was enjoying it.

Dean knew he got his attention. "Would you believe that he was afraid of snakes when he was your age?" Ben looked at him in disbelief. Dean smiled. "Yup, Sam was afraid of them like you are right now.''

"How did he get over it?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Dean, get it away from me!" Sam cried out hiding in the bathroom._

 _Dean asked his friend from school to bring his pet snake over. He didn't like that Sam was afraid. His little brother wasn't meant to be afraid._

 _"Sam, I promise you, the snake will not hurt you." He pleaded with his brother to come out._

 _"You're lying!" Dean stepped back. He looked like he had just been slapped._

 _"Sammy, I've never once lied to you." Dean pressed his forehead against the bathroom door where he knew Sam was doing the same. "Sammy, I will never let anything hurt you. I'm your big brother, so nothing will ever hurt you; not as long as I'm around."_

 _A few moments went by, and he finally heard the door being unlocked. Dean smiled when Sam stepped out._

 _(End Flashback)_

"If I didn't let my little brother get hurt, do you really think I'm going to let my son get hurt?" Dean sat him back down and got up. He held out his hand for Ben to take, and it took some time but eventually Ben took his hand.

Ben slowly made his way to the bed. Dean put him on his lap, and Sam took that as his cue to bring Lucy closer. Ben flinched a few times, but he finally reached out and touched her. They stayed like that for almost a half hour.

Dean and Sam knew that Ben may have overcame his fear of snakes, but the thunder would be completely different, and it most likely wouldn't go away as quickly.

Dean leaned in and whispered in Ben's ear enjoying the smile he had when Lucy put more of her weight on him, "I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt." He kissed his head, and Sam did the same.

"Thank you daddy,'' Ben kissed his dad on the cheek, and went to do the same to Sam. "Thank you Uncle Sammy."

That night when Ben went to sleep, one thought went through his mind, _I have the best uncle and dad in the world._ With that, he let sleep pull him under.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time. -Kauri10**


End file.
